Like Music and Threads
by Elizabeth Opal S
Summary: This one may take longer to update. Oh well. Luv, Wolfie :3


The figure darted through the forest, her wolf puppy keeping up, as usual. She stopped and shook her head. The wolf puppy looked at her. "It's hard to run like this." Another look from the wolf. "Yeah. Good point." She put her hands together, but was interrupted by someone tackling her. She kicked whatever it was in the stomach and it flew up into the air. She stood up quickly and brushed off her front. The woman looked to where the tackler landed. It was a guy in a mask. He had spikey black hair. "Are you fucking crying?" She looked at him. He sniffled and the woman walked over to him. "My name's Aries, lil' guy. What's yours?"

"T-tobi." Aries sat on her knees next to the man.

"Tobi! Where are you, un!?!" There was a man's yell.

"Over here, Deidara-senpai!" The masked man sniffled and a blond man fell into the clearing. He ran over to the man and kissed his forehead, completely forgetting about Aries. He remembered her and blushed heavily.

"Y-you scared me, yeah."

"Tobi is sorry."

"Don't be sorry, un." He turned to the red haired woman. "I'm guessing you're not homophobic, yeah." He said uneasily and Aries smiled sweetly.

"No, I'm not." She purred. The wolf puppy walked over to the two strangers hesitantly. Tobi reached out and pet her head. The wolf lay in his lap, content with the attention. "Her name's Amiinii."

"We need you to come with us, un." Aries looked thoughtful.

"Sure." She answered chipperly.

"Oh, thanks. I didn't feel like fighting, un."

"I always feel like fighting. Then again, that is my religion..." She added the religion part silently.

"Let's go, yeah." Aries stood up, her long flowing skirt dragging on the ground. The white fabric got dirty so easily, but it was so soft. Her short black hair caught on the wind. The blond pulled a glob of something white out of a pack at his hip. He put his hands together and when he opened them, a clay bird sat in his hands. He threw it in the air and it grew until it was a larger version. The blond hopped on and so did Tobi. The man looked down to Aries.

"Do you need help Aries-sama?" Aries snapped out of her trance.

"N-no. I was just thinking." She got on and crossed her legs, her skirt flowing out around her. The wolf puppy snuggled into Tobi's lap and Aries smiled. She got lost in her thoughts as the wind flowed around her. She thought of the few things she left behind by doing this. The sweet girl she'd pretty much raised was probably going to hate her now.

"You're a Jashinist, yeah?"

"Yeah..." 'Poor Naga. Will I ever see her again?'

"What're you thinking about?" Tobi asks, calm for once. Aries blinked sadly.

"This girl. She was the sweetest little thing." Tobi crawled over and sat right in front of the woman, interested in the story.

"What was her name?"

"Nagamii. She never had a last name." The wolf puppy hopped into her owner's lap and fell asleep.

"How did you meet her, Aries-sama?" Aries pet the small animal's head.

"I'm a priestess. I found her sick on the streets. Naga came back with me to the church and slept there. In the morning, we couldn't figure out where she came from. She was about nine then. Now, she's fifteen and the most mannered young lady you'll ever meet. And I just left her." Aries shook her head, trying to rid it of the terrified feeling.

"Sounds like you're nice, un." Deidara said, trying to lighten the mood a bit. The black haired woman bit her lip.

"Thank you." They flew in silence. Tobi soon fell asleep, Amiinii snuggled into his chest. Deidara watched the man sleep. Aries looked into the stars, seeing faces almost immediately. She saw Naga's and the face of her assistant, Melancholy. Another face, a child's, popped out at her. She almost cried looking out at it. The boy's face was pale and his ear-length hair was frizzy. His eyes shone and his silly smile would have lit up the sky, if stars could do that. Aries pulled out a small picture from the 'secret compartment' in her long skirt. It was a color picture, taken at noon, in a small village. The set of twins were the subject of the photo. The boy's face the face in the stars, the girl's almost identical to his. The only difference was their eye color and their hair length. The girl's was short, the boy's at ear-length. The girl's eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue. The boy's eyes were the color Aries remembered. Jashin necklaces hung around both their necks, marking the male as a priest-in-training and marking the female a priestess-in-training. The fond memories of that day made her laugh a little.

"Un?" Deidara asked tiredly.

"Nothing." Aries responded with a smile. Deidara laid down and fell asleep quickly. The black haired woman slid the small picture into it's normal place and followed Deidara's lead.

*"Come on, sister! Let's go play in the fountain!"

"Ooh! Sounds like fun!" The two siblings ran to the large fountain in the village's center and hopped over the edge. They splashed around with the other children in the large fountain, squealing and laughing. The sweltering heat left their minds as the huge fountain entertained the ten year olds.

"Kids! Time for lunch!" The twins stopped at the sound of their mother's voice.

"Coming, Mommy!" The girl called and they hopped out of the water, racing after their mother. The girl fell in the door first and her twin tripped over her, falling to the ground. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. They were already dry. Their mother made sure they were okay and ushered them to the dining room. They had peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and fruit. They ate quickly. When they were done, their father called them into the living room. They walked in and were amazed by two large weapons leaning against the wall. One was a large three bladed scythe, the other a huge throwing star. They looked heavy.

"What's this, Father?" The boy asked and their father smiled.

"The scythe is yours, the throwing star is your sisters."

"It's beautiful, Daddy." She ran her hand over the smooth, cool metal of her new weapon.

"They're heavy." The mother warned. Even so, the boy hoisted the scythe into the air and it tipped over his shoulder, falling to the ground. His twin giggled and tried to lift her weapon. It was oddly light for such a large weapon. She stuck her tongue out at the boy. Her mother plopped something on her head. "Stop forgetting this, honey." It was that miniature black top-hat again. The father laughed and pulled his children into his lap.

"Look at you two. My beautiful miracles."*

Aries' eyes flickered open. She was smiling from such good memories. She looked around. It was dawn and she was curled up next to a fire. Tobi and Deidara were still asleep. Together, the three made a triangle around the fire. The woman stood up, yawning and stretching. The sound of a babbling river met her ears. She followed the sound and came to a clear river. "Oh good." Aries said with a smile and got on her knees on the bank. She splashed her face with water and took a deep breath.

"Better, yeah?" The woman yelped at Deidara's voice. She blinked.

"Yeah."

"Let's get going then. We're going to be walking from here, un. I can actually see the top of the base right now, yeah." Aries smiled at the man's kindness.

"Deidara-senpai!" Tobi ran up to the two and they started walking, the wolf puppy close behind.


End file.
